


Seguir viviendo (andar por senderos entre las estrellas)

by geniusonceayear



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, menciones a muertes canónicas de personajes, spoilers de los tres juegos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>El tiempo pasa en momentos que, apresurados, definen el camino de una vida.</i> Jane antes de Shepard. Shepard, Garrus y los momentos que los definen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguir viviendo (andar por senderos entre las estrellas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para [Ada](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada/pseuds/Ada) por el Amigo Invisible de [normandia_sr](http://www.livejournal.com/~normandia_sr). Ella pidió Garrus/Shepard (Laura, lo siento T____T Te juro que quería escribir otra cosa, algo más de humor, más de romance, pero esto es lo que me ha salido. Me he basado un poquito en lo que nos has ido contando de tu Jane, y como estoy muy enamorada de ella este fic es casi más Shepard!centric que Garrus/Shepard, aunque no es lo que pretendía cuando empecé con él. Los huecos ‘canónicos’ los he rellenado con ideas que me han ido surgiendo, ¡espero de verdad no haberte destrozado la idea de tu propio personaje!)

__

¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos detenernos y hacer una pausa  
para aprovechar cada preciado momento antes de que pase?  
¿Podremos luego ver las interminables bifurcaciones  
del sendero que han dado forma a una vida? ]  
 **Expediente X, 7x17, All Things**

**0\. Génesis**

_(Respira)_

_Es, probablemente, tu primer recuerdo. El suelo rompiéndose bajo tus pies, un fuerte golpe y un miedo intenso que dura un segundo. Luego la oscuridad, y el silencio._

_Despiertas dos segundos o dos años después, tiritando y empapada, tus ojos abriéndose a un cielo plomizo y con la sensación de que alguien se ha sentado encima de tus costillas. El miedo vuelve, y sientes que te ahogas._

_\- Respira, Jane, respira._

_Lo haces. Inspiras por la nariz, hinchando el pecho, apretando los dientes ante las punzadas de dolor. Los ojos te lagrimean pero te niegas a que te vean llorar, a ser débil. No eres muy mayor, pero llevas en el orfanato el tiempo suficiente para saber que a los padres no les gustan los niños que lloran. Los prefieren callados, tranquilos, sonrientes._

_Muñecas de porcelana._

_No quieren problemas. No te quieren a ti, con tus rodillas huesudas y tus arañazos en la cara, consecuencia de meterte entre arbustos espinosos en busca de moras. No quieren tus pecas, ni tu pelo rojo cortado como un chico, ni tu expresión traviesa, ni esa cicatriz en la rodilla que tú luces orgullosa._

_Ya has asumido que nadie te querrá nunca, que te quedarás en el orfanato toda la vida, hasta que estés tan vieja y arrugada como la señora Fairfax. Y es ella, precisamente, la que se arrodilla a tu lado, aunque supones que tiene que costarle porque siempre se queja de que le duelen las piernas. Es ella la que estrecha tu cuerpecito menudo en sus brazos, con cuidado, como si fueras a romperte, y es ella la que te habla al oído, con la voz sonándole rota y cascada._

_\- Por Dios, Jane, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así._

_Y no sabes quién es Dios, pero asientes y te callas, porque crees que si hablas mentirás._

_(tienes cuatro años y las ansias de aventura te corren por las venas)_

 

**1\. Frío en el aire, frío en el alma.**

Regresan del mundo helado de Noveria sumidos en un silencio pesado y agobiante.

Shepard se frota los brazos, incapaz de librarse del frío que parece que se le ha incrustado en los huesos. Nota las miradas preocupadas de Garrus clavándose en ella de vez en cuando, pero decide ignorarlas, y se dedica a retorcer las manos sobre el regazo, intentando volver a sentir algo en la punta de los dedos mientras los engranajes de su cerebro giran a toda velocidad.

La matriarca Benezia, mano derecha de Saren, está muerta. Pero también la madre de Liara, y Shepard no para de darle vueltas a la inevitabilidad de una conversación que no quiere tener.

Tampoco están más cerca de detener a Saren de lo que lo estaban hace dos días, y el haber liberado a la reina rachni es sólo una preocupación más que añadir a todas las que ya tenía de antes. No sabe si ha hecho bien, o si ha sido una equivocación tan enorme que acabará pagándolo en un futuro. Siente un escalofrío y aprieta los labios.

Es posible que haya sido un error, pero si algo tiene claro es que no puede jugar a ser Dios, y la extinción de toda una raza no es algo que esté en su poder decidir. Ni en el de nadie.

Las compuertas se abren tras el proceso de descontaminación, y Wrex echa a andar sin esperarles, murmurando por lo bajo mientras mira amenazador a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. Shepard se queda parada en su sitio y le sigue con la vista, con el ceño fruncido, y sólo reacciona cuando siente un toque en su espalda y la voz profunda de Garrus resuena en su oído.

\- Estoy preguntándome si esta misión ha sido un éxito o un fracaso pero, la verdad, no acabo de tenerlo muy claro.

Se vuelve hacia él mientras camina un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de detenerse y apoyarse contra uno de los módulos de descanso.

\- Ni siquiera yo estoy segura – suspira y se frota los ojos. Siente un intenso agotamiento clavándose en sus músculos pero no puede descansar, no hasta que haya hablado con Liara y haya planificado sus siguientes movimientos – Tengo… que hablar con Liara. Y luego con el Consejo.

\- No te envidio, Shepard – puede oír la nota de simpatía en su voz y, tras un momento de duda, se mueve hacia ella y le apoya una mano en el hombro, con cierta torpeza – Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. No se puede ganar siempre.

\- Ya – encoge los hombros e intenta sonreír, aunque parece que su boca ha olvidado cómo se hace – Si aún conservas tu botella de licor turiano, creo que necesitaré un trago cuando termine.

Garrus emite algo parecido a un bufido y se aparta un par de pasos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y observándola con lo que parecía ser una expresión analítica.

\- Veo que tienes deseos de morir joven. Bien, te estaré esperando en la bodega de carga. Tendré preparados los protocolos médicos de mi omniherramienta. Por si acaso.

\- Por si acaso – concede ella, y ahora sí, logra que sus labios se curven en una pequeña sonrisa que a cualquier otro le habría pasado inadvertida.

Pero Garrus parece haberla estado esperando, y se yergue en toda su estatura, satisfecho consigo mismo. Ante su reacción Shepard vuelve a sonreír, ahora más abiertamente, y se despide con un gesto antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse al laboratorio en busca de Liara.

Ya no hace tanto frío ahora.

 

**2\. Things we lost in the fire**

No ocurre muchas veces que Shepard quiera renegar de sus obligaciones. A lo largo de toda su vida se ha acostumbrado a apretar los dientes, levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante, siempre adelante, sin importar que el mundo parezca derrumbarse a su alrededor. Ha tomado muchas decisiones, buenas y malas, que afectan a otros y a sus destinos, y lo ha hecho sabiendo que es su obligación, que es el peso que su cargo le impone y que no puede, ni debe, cedérselo a nadie.

Virmire es otra historia. Virmire, con su calor pegajoso y su calma traicionera, le hace desear volver atrás en el tiempo. Volver a ser una simple cadete, en aquellas épocas en las que se limitaba a cumplir órdenes y eran otros los que tomaban las decisiones complicadas.

Las últimas palabras de Ashley la atormentan.

También la cara desencajada de Kaidan, cuando se da cuenta de lo que implica su supervivencia. O la serena tristeza de Liara. Incluso Wrex parece haber encogido, derrumbado en su asiento y sin apartar la mirada del asiento vacío de la jefa.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shepard huye.

De la culpa, de sus remordimientos, de las acusaciones que los demás nunca le harán. Se levanta y se marcha, negando con un gesto de la cabeza cuando ve, por el rabillo del ojo, que Kaidan se levanta para seguirla en un movimiento instintivo.

Se para ante la puerta de su camarote y se apoya contra la pared, entrecerrando los ojos. Inspira una, dos, tres veces. Abre y cierra los puños, intentando eliminar el leve temblor de sus dedos. No lo consigue. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que oye un carraspeo, y unos pasos cautelosos caminan hacia ella.

\- Espero que hayas traído esa botella de licor – dice, sin alzar la mirada.

Sin decir nada, Garrus se sitúa a su lado. Le tiende un vaso en el que ha echado apenas un dedo de un líquido azulado, de olor fuerte, y alza la botella en un gesto de brindis.

\- Por la jefa.

\- Que siga pateando culos allá donde esté – murmura, casi sin voz, y el tintineo del cristal entrechocando la devuelve a la realidad.

Toma aire, se lleva el vaso a los labios y bebe de un trago.

Le arde la garganta y le lloran los ojos. Pero, por una vez, no importa.

~~~~~~

**[ Interludio ]**

~~~~~~

_"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light._  
I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."  
 **Sarah Williams.**

_Mueres un día de finales de abril del año 2183._

_La Normandía se va primero, en medio de una explosión de fuego y silencio. Se rompe en mil pedazos que luego caen sobre Alchera, cortando el cielo en una lluvia de metal._

_Tú la sigues poco después, con la tranquilidad de saber que los demás están a salvo, y conforme con la decisión que has tomado. Si tienes que irte, que sea así: rodeada de estrellas y con la imagen de Alchera grabada en tus retinas._

_Cierras los ojos y te duermes._

_(Respira)_

_Y de repente, mil años después, vuelves a estar viva._

 

**3\. Nuevas caras, viejos conocidos**

Sólo empieza a creer en la posibilidad de que tengan éxito cuando Garrus se une a ellos.

Hasta entonces había sido una época, cuanto menos, extraña. La falta de confianza en Miranda por su defensa incondicional de Cerberus, la dualidad de Jacob, la permanente sobredosis de cafeína en la que parece vivir Mordin. No tiene motivos para confiar en ellos y eso es algo que está condenando la misión desde un primer momento.

Pero entonces llega Garrus, con su reluciente apodo nuevo, su rifle al hombro y su mundo en blanco y negro, y todo cambia. Shepard está a punto de llorar; primero de miedo, cuando le ve desangrándose en el suelo de ese apartamento en Omega, luego de alivio.

Le abraza cuando sale de la enfermería, tras unos instantes de saludos de reencuentro y bromas sobre caras con cicatrices.

Garrus parece sorprenderse por un momento pero ella le estrecha, fuerte, con los ojos cerrados, por más difícil que pueda parecer abrazar a un turiano vestido con su armadura completa. No tarda mucho en reponerse; le rodea la espalda con los brazos y la aprieta, flojito, como la señora Fairfax hace tantos años, cuando Shepard todavía era Jane y no sabía lo que era el miedo.

Permanecen así, sin moverse, durante un buen rato, hasta que a Shepard empiezan a dolerle los brazos. Entonces levanta la vista y sonríe, y si cuando habla su voz suena algo ahogada Garrus no hace ningún comentario.

\- Gracias.

A veces es la única palabra que hace falta.

 

**4\. Horizonte**

Es posible que la misión en Horizonte pudiera haber ido peor, aunque lo cierto es que no sabe cómo.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz, sintiendo los inicios de un dolor de cabeza, y resopla mientras, de forma inevitable, su mente repite en bucle continuo las escenas ocurridas en la colonia, como un mal vid del que no se puede librar.

Aprieta los dientes e intenta concentrarse. Mueve el fusil de asalto entre sus manos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El viejo Avenger ha estado teniendo algunos problemas de retardo tras el disparo, y esto es algo que en circunstancias normales habría solucionado en apenas unos minutos, pero hoy su cerebro parece no haber regresado a la nave cuando abandonaron Horizonte y es incapaz de ver qué está fallando.

Frustrada, deja el arma de golpe en la mesa de trabajo, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se da media vuelta, decidida a asaltar el bar y beber licor turiano hasta perder el sentido, pero no da ni un paso antes de chocarse de bruces con Garrus, que comete la temeridad de cruzarse en su camino.

\- Yo no daría muchos golpes como ése, comandante, o en menos tiempo de lo que crees te tocará pedir a Cerberus una nave nueva. Dudo que al Hombre Ilusorio le entusiasme la idea.

\- No ahora, Garrus – advierte, y oír mencionar a Cerberus y al Hombre Ilusorio hace que algo se le revuelva por dentro – Es un mal momento.

Él parece no escuchar. La coge del codo, empujándola con suavidad hacia el banco de trabajo, y recoge el fusil, mirándolo con ojo crítico.

\- Kaidan lo acabará entendiendo, Shepard. Es un buen hombre, pero a veces creo que en vez de cerebro tiene un manual de instrucciones de la Alianza. Dale tiempo.

Shepard siente un pinchazo en el pecho ante esas palabras, pero no dice nada, y cruza los brazos mientras le observa desmontar el arma cuidosamente, pieza a pieza, y analizar los componentes con ojo crítico.

\- Que no me guste lo que me dijo no quiere decir que no lo entienda – responde, después de unos segundos. Y lo cierto es que lo hace, comprende su reacción visceral. Le propuso unirse a ella en un impulso, por una ridícula necesidad de recuperar algo de lo que tenía antes, cuando aún existía la Normandía SR-1 y las cosas eran distintas. Ahora se da cuenta de que Kaidan, con su lealtad a la Alianza casi grabada a fuego en la piel, jamás habría aceptado – Me preocupa que tenga razón. No siempre el fin justifica los medios.

Garrus parece taladrarla con la mirada. Devuelve el fusil a la mesa de trabajo, ya completamente montado, y mueve un par de veces las mandíbulas antes de volver a hablar.

\- El hecho de que te lo plantees ya quiere decir algo, porque dudo que alguien más en Cerberus tenga esos ataques de conciencia – Shepard no sabe qué decir a eso y se mantiene en silencio, esperando – Los humanos tenéis una expresión interesante, hacer un pacto con el diablo, creo que es. A veces no queda más remedio, siempre que luego sepas marcharte a tiempo. No te tortures.

Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba. Escuchar que no es una solución perfecta pero que no hay más alternativas. Saber que no se está equivocando del todo.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti, Garrus – el tono ligero que pretendía darle a la frase se evapora en cuanto las palabras dejan su boca, y le mira con una media sonrisa, agradecida.

Él cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo, como si no supiera qué hacer con el obvio afecto que se muestra en las facciones de su comandante. Tarda unos instantes en contestar, y cuando lo hace, un tono jocoso se cuela entre las sílabas.

\- Sospecho que dispararte a la cara. ¿Has olvidado cómo funciona un fusil, Shepard? Y yo pensando durante todo este tiempo que eran tu arma favorita.

 

**5\. Jane.**

_\- ¿Por qué me llamaste Jane?_

_Tienes ocho años el día que haces La Pregunta. No te lo has planteado hasta ahora porque no era importante; tenías un nombre, y eso te bastaba. Pero otra niña del orfanato te lo preguntó, y ahora necesitas saberlo. Las demás tienen nombres vistosos, alegres, de diosas, personajes de cuento y reinas. Pero tú eres Jane, sólo Jane. Simple, sencillo, aburrido. Gris._

_La señora Fairfax se vuelve hacia ti con un chasquido de huesos. Está vieja ya, muy vieja; tiene la piel arrugada y el pelo blanco, y últimamente apenas se mueve de su sillón junto a la ventana. Te mira con una expresión rara, y en ese momento no sabes si va a reñirte por tu última escapada o a darte un beso. Casi nunca lo sabes._

_\- Porque era una mujer valiente, independiente y fuerte en una época en la que a las mujeres no se les permitía ser ninguna de las tres cosas – su voz siempre suena distinta al resto de la gente que has escuchado (te han dicho que es porque ella nació lejos, más allá del mar, y allí se habla de forma diferente) - No tuvo una vida fácil pero, al final, fue feliz. Porque luchó para serlo y se lo merecía._

_Frunces el ceño. No entiendes muy bien lo que te ha dicho; por una parte parece bueno, pero por otra…_

_\- Eso suena a que quieres que mi vida sea complicada._

_\- Tu vida será como tú quieras, Jane – te sonríe, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se hacen más profundas - Sólo tú tienes el poder para decidir sobre ella._

_"I am not an angel," I asserted; "and I will not be one till I die: I will be myself.”  
Charlotte Brontë, **Jane Eyre**_

**6\. Strange things will happen.**

Empieza como empiezan tantas cosas: una conversación inocente, un par de bromas con doble sentido y un desafío. Alguien que echa el guante, alguien que lo recoge.

Y luego, los cambios. Sutiles, enormes.

No puede decir que no le sorprenda, pero lo cierto es que ahora no se imagina las cosas de otra manera. Humor nervioso, tartamudeos, abrazos donde antes había palmadas en la espalda.  
Inesperado, pero bienvenido. El universo (su universo) parece pararse un momento para tomar aire y luego ponerse en marcha tras haber recuperado el equilibrio, tanto tiempo después.

Algunas cosas cambian, otras no tanto.

Garrus sigue cubriéndole las espaldas y sabe que la acompañaría al fin del mundo y la traería de vuelta a rastras si fuera necesario. Él es así, llevando por bandera esa lealtad inquebrantable que encoge el pecho y pinta una sonrisa en la boca.

Shepard tiene suerte. Lo piensa, lo sabe.

Hay gente que jamás encontrará algo así en toda su vida.

 

**7\. Brave new world.**

_Te escapas del orfanato cuando tienes once años y sientes que te asfixias. Te marchas por la noche, sin que te vea nadie, e ignorando esa punzada de remordimientos que sientes cuando piensas en el momento en que la señora Fairfax se enterará._

_Vagabundeas por aquí y por allá; no te resulta difícil porque nadie le presta mucha atención a una niña pequeña que aprende pronto a camuflarse entre la multitud, y acabas llegando a Nueva York unos meses después._

_La megalópolis te deslumbra y te repele a partes iguales, y al principio te resulta difícil sobrevivir, tanto que empiezas a plantearte la posibilidad de regresar a Vancouver y al viejo orfanato (porque sabes que, no importa lo que hagas, te recibirán con los brazos abiertos)._

_La vergüenza y la rebeldía te atan los pies al asfalto de la ciudad, y te niegas a rendirte._

_Acabas tropezándote con los Reds, por casualidad, y las cosas cambian (para mejor, para peor). Aguantas con ellos unos años, hasta que eres lo bastante mayor para buscarte la vida, y entonces huyes._

_Nunca habías estado sola hasta ahora._

_Un día cometes un error que acaba convirtiéndose en el mayor acierto de tu vida. El hambre te agujerea el estómago, y acabas robando un bocadillo en el Centro Rockefeller. Pero te descubren, y chillas y pataleas cuando te atrapan, sobre todo cuando ves el uniforme._

_"Policía", piensas. El pánico te da alas y te revuelves, con tanto ímpetu que por un momento crees que puedes liberarte._

_Pero el hombre es demasiado fuerte; te sujeta de los brazos y te mira, y estás tan ocupada intentando escapar que casi no escuchas lo que te dice._

_\- ¿Por qué no empleas toda esa energía en algo más útil?_

_Te dice que su nombre es David. Tú nunca dejas de llamarle Anderson._

 

**8\. Si vis pacem, para bellum.**

Shepard lleva seis meses de arresto cuando los segadores atacan. Deberían haberla escuchado, piensa. Tal vez, si lo hubieran hecho, habrían tenido más posibilidades. Más tiempo para prepararse, para planear, para construir refugios, para salvar gente.

No quisieron verlo. Decidieron ignorar las advertencias, porque era lo más fácil y, al hacerlo, pusieron a todo el mundo en peligro.

Pero se niega a seguir esa línea de pensamiento, porque ahora es tarde para lamentarse. Así que hace lo que ha hecho siempre: se pone su armadura, coge su arma y pisa el campo de batalla. Porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. Porque se niega a darse por vencida y, si algo le sobra, es confianza. En su gente, en sus posibilidades.

Mientras hay vida hay esperanza, según dicen.

 

**9\. My friends have always been the best of me.**

A veces se pregunta qué habría sido de ella si no les hubiera tenido. A Liara y su apoyo incondicional. A Kaidan y su integridad irrompible. A James y su infinita capacidad para hacerla reír. A Traynor y Steve, con su lealtad a prueba de balas.

(procura no pensar demasiado en Thane y Mordin, porque les echa tanto de menos que le cuesta respirar)

A Garrus y a su confianza, su fe ciega, sus ánimos constantes y su forma de ayudarla a levantarse cuando las circunstancias están a punto de hacerla caer.

Lucha por la Tierra, por la galaxia pero, sobre todo, por ellos. Por lo que son, por lo que todavía pueden llegar a ser. Porque un universo sin ellos es frío y solitario, y Shepard hará todo lo que pueda para salvarles.

Porque ellos también la han salvado tantas veces, aun sin saberlo.

_"If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best._  
 _My friends have always been the best of me."_  
 **Doctor Who, 7x13, The Wedding of River Song**

**10\. Prioridad: Flota y Flotilla**

\- Después de esta escena estuvo tres semanas con una infección, pero mereció la pena.

El susurro de Garrus le hace cosquillas en la oreja y Shepard contiene una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza para contemplarle. Observa fijamente la pantalla, casi sin parpadear; tiene tal expresión de concentración que parece estar inmerso en una de sus interminables calibraciones, y Shepard está bastante segura de que ni siquiera un segador aterrizando de repente en la mesita del salón sería capaz de distraerle.

Resopla con suavidad y encoge las piernas, rodeándoselas con los brazos. Garrus no es la almohada más blanda del mundo, pero aun así se apoya contra él, y contempla de reojo la dramática escena que tiene lugar ante ellos. La protagonista quariana, cuyo nombre es incapaz de recordar, se cuelga, con grandes aspavientos de pena, del cuello del turiano, que le declara su amor eterno con música épica sonando de fondo.

Tiene que reconocer que, cuando Garrus propuso que pasaran un rato juntos, no era esto lo que tenía en mente. Lo cierto es que no se sintió capaz de negarse a una sesión de Flota y Flotilla visto el entusiasmo que parecía sentir él por esa película, aunque cuando la vio con Tali le había parecido aburrida, insípida y de pésimo guión. Aunque, por supuesto, esto no se lo dijo a su amiga; le parece recordar haber empleado el adjetivo “fascinante” y ahora se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

La próxima vez, piensa, dirá la verdad. A los mentirosos se les castiga con doble ración de miradas lánguidas y conversaciones absurdas.

A su lado Garrus se mueve, rodeándole el hombro con el brazo izquierdo, y dice, con un tono de voz que a Shepard le parece dolorosamente animado:

\- Vaya, ha estado muy bien. ¡No sé cómo no la he visto antes!

\- No me engañes, Vakarian – replica ella, dándole un codazo en el costado con aire divertido – A ti lo que te ha encantado es el traje de la protagonista.

\- Y el rifle Viper 97 de tercera generación que aparecía en esa última escena – se apresura a añadir Garrus – Aunque reconozco que el traje parece poco... práctico para alguien a quien el noventa y nueve por ciento de la materia del universo le puede producir una infección. Pero si está pensando en empezar a trabajar en un club asari, no soy quién para quejarme – le palmea en la rodilla y la mira de lado – Vamos, comandante, la cena llama.

\- ¿Vas a hacer cena? - pregunta Shepard, mucho más animada. Se levanta a toda prisa del sofá, encantada de poder librarse de más drama quarituriano, y añade -: No sabía que te desenvolvías entre fogones, Garrus. Eres un saco de sorpresas.

\- Soy un saco de sorpresas, pero lo cierto es que no me desenvuelvo entre fogones, y menos con comida humana. Así que te aviso que, probablemente, sufrirías una muerte lenta y dolorosa – se detiene para mirarla, y Shepard está bastante segura de que, si hubiera sido humano, en ese momento estaría arqueando una ceja hasta el infinito - ¿Crees que esos implantes cibernéticos tuyos te protegerían de una intoxicación por comida basada en dextro-amino ácidos?

Shepard suelta una carcajada y le coge del brazo, apretándoselo con firmeza, y mirándole sin que la sonrisa desaparezca del todo de sus labios.

\- No me entusiasma mucho la idea de experimentar. No sería muy divertido que en medio de una lucha contra los segadores yo tuviera que pedir una pausa para pararme a vomitar – tira de él hacia la salida, con gesto decidido – Cenamos fuera. Y, para que veas, te dejo elegir.

Garrus se deja arrastrar unos metros. Se suelta cuando están junto a la puerta, se sacude una imaginaria pelusa de la manga, y la mira con gesto de censura.

\- Es gracioso que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que has destrozado mi restaurante de sushi favorito.

Ese comentario le gana un empujón indignado de Shepard y un golpe en la parte superior de su espalda que, si la comandante fuera más alta, se habría convertido en colleja.

\- En serio, ¿sushi? ¿Sabes qué te pasará si comes eso?

Garrus resopla suavemente, ahogando las ganas de soltar una carcajada, mientras se deja empujar hacia el ascensor que les dejará en pleno centro del barrio de Silversun.

\- Aun así, Shepard. Aun así.

 

**11\. El final de tu camino.**

Lo habías asumido hace tiempo. Tenías claro que este final era más que posible pero, ahora que te enfrentas a él, te cuesta aceptarlo.

El corazón se te encoge y la angustia sale al exterior en forma de jadeo ahogado; y aunque apenas puedes moverte te obligas a seguir adelante, apretando el arma con fuerza en tu mano derecha.

Es curioso en qué piensas, ahora que llega el final. En que te gustaría decirle a Joker que es el mejor piloto de la galaxia (porque lo es, y de eso te sientes orgullosa). En que esperas que Kaidan sepa lo mucho que valoras su amistad. En que James te hizo reír cuando los seis meses que estuviste encerrada empezaban a ahogarte.

En que deberías haberle dicho a Garrus que odias Flota y Flotilla, que sólo te atreverías a bailar con él, que aquel día en el Presidium fuiste incapaz de acertar a la botella por el nudo de nervios en tu estómago.

En que le vas a echar de menos. Tanto.

Aunque estás segura que sí, que lo sabe. Y esto lo haces por él. Por todos ellos (por los que están, y por los que se fueron).

No es mal final y, después de todo, ya estás viviendo en tiempo prestado.

Tomas aire. Levantas el brazo, y disparas.

 

**12\. El día que volviste de la guerra.**

No quieres morir.

Ese pensamiento se abre paso a la fuerza en tu cerebro aletargado y luchas contra la pesadez que ata tu cuerpo.

_(Lucha)_. Oyes la palabra una y otra vez, repetida en un bucle continuo. _Lucha_. No sabes hacer otra cosa (luchar, sobrevivir, seguir adelante) y debes tantas cosas a tanta gente que tienes que encontrar alguna forma de devolver todo lo que te han dado.

Tus compañeros, tus amigos. La Normandía, partidas de póker a las dos de la mañana, un amanecer sobre Alchera, disparar a botellas en el aire, una noche viendo películas, Garrus.

Tu familia.

De repente vuelves a tener cuatro años y el hielo se ha roto bajo tus pies.

La gravedad tira de ti hacia el fondo, pero te revuelves. Te impulsas, nadas hasta que te duelen los brazos y te pesa el cuerpo. Pero no te rindes, aunque sientes pinchazos en todo el cuerpo, aunque estás tan cansada que lo más fácil sería dejarte ir.

Entonces ves la claridad.

_(Sólo unos metros más)_

Te lanzas hacia arriba. Tu cabeza rompe la superficie y, de repente, tu mundo vuelve a estar bañado en luz.

_Y respiras._

 

**Epílogo: Un año, cinco meses y veinte días**

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

La voz se le entrecorta y siente que se le va la cabeza. Intenta enfocar la mirada en Joker, el bueno de Joker, que está tan pálido que parece enfermo. Le está diciendo algo tan importante que ha considerado imprescindible hacerlo en persona, así que ha tenido que recorrer toda la nave con su pierna mala a rastras, medio tropezándose, hasta que ha encontrado a Garrus y al resto del equipo.

Ahora tiembla; se quita la gorra y toma aire. Intenta forzarse a hablar, pero le cuesta.

\- La red de relés vuelve a estar activa. En cuanto entramos en línea nos llegaron decenas, cientos de mensajes. Hemos estado colapsados durante unos minutos, pero una vez que he podido empezar a limpiar todo… - traga saliva de forma audible – Había un mensaje urgente del Alto Mando de la Alianza, del almirante Hackett. Después de la destrucción de la Ciudadela enviaron a varias naves a buscar supervivientes. No tenían muchas esperanzas, pero…

Lo sabe. Antes de que Joker lo diga, lo sabe.

Shepard está viva.

Apenas es capaz de concentrarse en sus pensamientos ante la explosión de gritos a su alrededor. Alguien le da un abrazo. Traynor está de pie, incapaz de reaccionar, con la boca entreabierta. Liara llora.

Garrus no la culpa. Si los turianos tuvieran lacrimales, probablemente él estaría llorando también.

Las piernas le tiemblan tanto que se deja caer en el suelo, abrumado. Cierra los ojos y toma aire, llenando los pulmones, como si hiciera siglos que no respirara de verdad. El corazón le late tan rápido que parece que se le va a salir del pecho, y por un momento piensa que todo aquello es un sueño, que no está pasando.

Pero están hablando de Shepard. Shepard, que hace posible lo imposible y que, pase lo que pase, se empeña en vivir.

Le sacude un ramalazo de emoción, y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

_Ésa es mi chica._

FIN


End file.
